


Bubble bath or double bath?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [39]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas share a bath





	Bubble bath or double bath?

Never underestimate the power of a good bath.

They are good for your health. The hot water gets your blood moving, which is not only great for circulation but can also help sore or tight muscles to relax. Although they don’t give you the sensation of feeling clean after you get out, they are a good place to relax and…spend time with your lover. 

The only downside is: tubs are _small_  - smaller than you think they are - which makes it quite a challenge when trying to fit two people in the same tub.

And, that was the main problem Eliott and Lucas were facing now. The two thought that it would be calming and romantic to take a bath together but, they both failed to realize that the tub would be a little too small for someone as tall as Eliott. He shifted around trying to fit in comfortably.

“Ow! You’re stepping on my hand!”

Eliott laughed, removing his foot from Lucas’s small hand. “Sorry, baby.”

When he was finally comfortable enough, Eliott shut his eyes, trying to take in the moment. In that moment he felt like it was just him and Lucas, nothing that could ever bother them. It was then that he felt a splash of water on his face, he gasped trying to wipe the water from his eyes.

Lucas giggled. “Sorry did I interrupt your… _meditation_?” he asked sarcastically and splashed the water once.

Eliott rolled his eyes but, after getting splashed again and again, he pretended to surrender. “Please, don’t do this.”

Lucas gave him a pout but stopped, which gave Eliott the best opportunity to get his revenge. He grinned splashing the water back.

“Stop it, you’re getting water everywhere.”

Eliott reached over the tub and pulled a perfectly rolled joint, a grin spreading on Lucas’s lips when he saw it. After Lucas learned about about Eliott’s bipolar disorder, they had decided to lower their weed consommation because  it interfered with Eliott’s meds. Lucas didn’t have to but, in solidarity to Eliott, he accompanied him. And, less weed could only do him good.

That didn’t mean they were going to  _stop_  smoking. The couple loved to share a blunt once in a while.

Eliott lit the joint using one of the candle he had placed in the bathroom to create a soft and cosy ambiance and brought it to his lips, leaning against the tub and sighing in satisfaction as he took his first drag.

“Feels good?” Lucas asked, knowing how bad Eliott had been craving weed this week. He had been so stressed because of his exams, a small hit would’ve calmed him but, they said no weed during week-days so.

Eliott exhaled the smoke, creating a grey cloud in the tiny bathroom, and smiled beamingly. “Fuck yes.” He opened his eyes and looked at Lucas. “Want a drag?”

The young boy nodded, reaching to take the blunt from Eliott but was surprised when Eliott leaned in, bringing the joint to Lucas’s lips. He took a hit, holding it in for a few seconds and released the smoke by his nose.

Eliott smiled, bringing the joint back to his own lips, taking a long drag and storing the smoke in his cheeks, cupping Lucas’s jaw, pulling him in closer and slowly parted his lips, exhaling the smoke while Lucas inhaled it. 

They shared the blunt, alternating between single hits and shotgunning, making cool tricks with the smoke, until it was too short to smoke and Eliott killed it on the side of the bath. Lucas leaned against the edge of the bath, letting his small body being swallowed by the hot water. Baths at Eliott’s were more pleasant than at teh flat. While there they could steal bubble bars and bath bombs from Manon’s collection, the level of intimacy was in the negatives.

From his spot, Eliott watched Lucas, gray-blue eyes following every detail of every feature on the boys face. He was so beautiful…and so far away. To remedy to the situation, Eliott took hold of Lucas’s ankles, startling him, and brought Lucas closer to him, forgetting how slippery baths could be, almost causing Lucas a concussion.

Lucas gripped the edge of the bath, searching for something to hold on before an accident would happen. “You scared me!”

Eliott chuckled and helped Lucas maneuver around so his back was against Eliott’s chest. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” His hands travelled down Lucas’s body as he placed a trail of kisses on Lucas’s shoulder, tasting his warm, lightly freckled skin.

Lucas tiled his head back resting it on Eliott’s shoulder as he enjoyed the moment, starting to feel lit. “I love it when you that,” he said, humming at the feel of Eliott’s soft, plump lips.

Ever so softly, Eliott’s hands travelled down Lucas’s body, drawing mindless shaped onto his thighs. The touch on Lucas’s skin felt electric, it was always like this with them. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, especially when they were high. Their brains were foggy from the weed and their soft smiles couldn’t come off their faces. This was pure bliss.

Lucas looked up at Eliott with curious eyes. “What do you like about me?” Lucas asked, breaking the silence.

“I like  _everything_ about you, mon amour.”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying…”

“What? What did I do?”

“I like everything about you,” Lucas mocked. “That’s so fucking cheesy.”

“But I do love everything about you…except-”

Lucas twisted his body, cocking an eyebrow. “Watch it, Eliott,” he warned.

Eliott laughed. “Do you really want to know what I like about you?” Lucas nodded and Eliott cleared his throat, getting started. “Okay… For starter, I love your big blue eyes and how tiny your are.”

“I’m not tiny…” Lucas countered.

“Other than physical, I love how when you fall asleep you curl up to my side and kiss my cheek every time. I love the grumpy look on your face when I wake you up in the morning. I love how caring and selfless you are with me.” He leaned in gently giving Lucas a kiss. “And, how could I forget, I  _love_ your kisses. I could kiss those pretty lips for  _hours_ …”

Lucas whined in dissatisfaction when Eliott pulled away and broke the kiss, searching for his lips, asking for more. Being just as addicted to his boyfriend’s lips as Lucas was, Eliott closed the gap between them, kissing Lucas nice and slow and sensual. As the kiss prolonged, Lucas twisted in Eliott’s arms until he faced him, arms coming up around Eliott’s neck. Eliott’s large hands snaked up to Lucas’s sides just as the brunet raised on his knees and kissed him deeper, moaning softly.

The water swished around them as they moved, spilling a little over the edge.

Eliott’s breathing hitched when Lucas’s hand suddenly brushed over his erection, startling him. He hadn’t even noticed himself get hard through how foggy his mind was. The older boy stepped back. “We’ve been going at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!”

Lucas aimed for Eliott’s mouth again, this time grinding down as their tongues met. “You’re the one to blame. Walking around looking like that… How do you expect me not to get horny?”

In response, Eliott laughed and brought Lucas on top of him, kissing until their skin was prickled and gross.


End file.
